100 Words
by JSparks
Summary: For Little Miss Independence's 100 word challenge! All oneshots, all spur of the moment  as basically everything I do is...
1. Lonely

_I do love a challenge, so this story and all the chapters after it will be part of Little Miss Independence's 100 word story challenge! My first one-shots. Huh. Not sure when it's supposed to be over, but let's see if I can finish by the time I leave for college. August 14th, I WILL be done before you!_

**Lonely**

The young blond boy stretched out his right hand to grasp the stalk of a violet. He added the flower to the two purple blossoms he already clutched gently in his left. It was a beautiful day out, Lucas had to admit. The sun shone brightly through the leaves of the weeping willow tree whose leaves fluttered lightly in the spring breeze. A bluejay sang a sweet song to his mate as he gathered twigs for a nest. A group of other children ran and played not far away from Lucas. He could hear them giggling and shrieking as they raced back and forth in the yard.

Lucas sighed to himself. Why were there so many lonely people in this world? He knew what it was like to be surrounded by people but never seen. Sometimes it was as if he was a ghost, everyone looked right through him or just ignored him. People seemed to think that his soft spoken nature was something to look down on. They would smile and nod at what he had to say, but they never really listened. He shook his head as he plucked a buttery yellow daffodil and brushed his light hair out of his eyes.

For a moment, Lucas gazed out at the other kids a few yards away. How nice it must be to connect with others so easily. To come into such a strange, unknown setting and instantly be able to make friends. It was a skill Lucas felt he could never acquire. If only he could be like the snapdragons he carefully pulled from the earth. They were surrounded by others just like them from the moment they had sprung to life. No wonder they always looked like they were smiling. If he could be any flower, Lucas was sure he would like to be a snapdragon.

For the past few weeks, Lucas had felt so alone. But today, he had woken up feeling different. As soon as he had opened his eyes he had a smile on his face. He had a plan.

Lucas placed the last flower in the center of the bouquet he had created. It was a beautiful lily of the valley. The smooth white petals were tinged with the faintest hints of yellow and blushes of pink. It seemed to make the surrounding rainbow of colors appear brighter, yet still keep all of your attention focused on the lily. He grinned, no one could resist its beauty, he was sure of it.

There she was. She sat by herself, trailing her fingertips along the surface of the pond. The koi fish circled her hands, making a game with each other. She was so unlike her brother, she was shy and demure, she didn't like being surrounded by strangers. So the other kids had soon forgotten about her.

Lucas walked over to the pond, holding the bouquet behind his back. He shuffled his feet and cleared his throat. She turned her head, gazing at him with her glassy chocolate eyes. She tilted her head to one side, a tiny smile on her lips.

"Will you play with me?" Lucas asked shyly as he held out the flowers. The girl's whole face brightened as she gingerly took the blossoms from his hands. She then reached out and pulled Lucas into a tight hug.

A grin broke out onto Lucas' face as he knew that the idea he had gotten this morning was just what the world needed. There are so many lonely people out there, but if they all came together, the world would be a much less lonely place.

_Hope you liked it :)_


	2. Wings

_So I decided that some of my stories in this will be one hundred words. Almost everyone else who's doing this challenge is doing that so I felt like I was doing it wrong. Oh well, some will be longer, but they will never be shorter than 100 words!_

* * *

><p><strong>Wings<strong>

Pit soared through the air, shrieking with glee. His expressions was one of rapture, pure joy in the moment.

Falco gazed up at him from the ground. Glancing down at his feathery arms hanging uselessly by his sides. He remembered the times when he was young, his schoolmates laughing at him. _How can you have wings and not be able to fly_?

He breathed in deeply as he leaped into his Arwing. Expertly controlling the fighter plane only gained from years of experience, he shot into the air. Falco leaned back and grinned.

You don't always need wings to fly.

* * *

><p><em>Wow. That was harder than I thought it would be! I had another, much longer, story for wings, but I lost it due to a stupid virus :( <em>

_I hope you liked it!_


	3. Angel

**Angel**

Zelda sighed as Link laid his hand gently on her cheek. How perfectly they fit together. Like yin and yang. He remembered the first time they had met. Back then, he was a clumsy farm boy from a simple village. She was the princess that watched over their land. How much he had grown since then. Thinking of his past made Link feel almost as if it were a little brother he had lost. He didn't know what he would have done without Zelda.

She was everything he would ever need. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. She was the one true love of his life.

She was his angel.

Peach squealed as Mario hugged her tight. How safe she felt in his embrace. How loved and accepted she was. She remembered how she had been drawn to him for some unknown reason. He was nothing like the princes she used to date. He was small and round and not exactly someone you could call handsome. But Peach had never met someone with a heart so pure. Someone with more bravery than any great knight. With more soulful eyes than any prince could hope to bear.

He was her best friend. He was everything to her. The lighting to her thunder. The greatest love she had ever known.

He was her angel.

Samus sat alone under the willow tree in the courtyard. Her face was blank, as it was whenever it wasn't hidden by her helmet. She gazed wistfully at a flower nearby, it seemed to have sprung up in the middle of the grass a few feet away from the flower beds. The solitary blossom sat stoically while the rest of the flowers twisted and intertwined with each other. Samus sighed, no one ever expected her to be the daydreamer type.

She wished that someone would see her. She wanted someone to hold her, she was tired of being the strong one. Where was the rain to her desert? The cherry to her sundae? The star to her sky? Samus had asked herself these questions many times, but she never got an answer. She slumped her shoulders and reached out, plucking the lone flower out of the ground.

After all, she was no angel.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you like it! For some reason, I really did! I'm not exactly sure why :)<em>


	4. Apology

**Apology**

Why is it so hard to apologize? All it is is two simple words.

I suppose it's only hard when you mean it. Bowser had apologized a thousand times to Peach, but it was never hard for him. He would say it as if he were asking how one was. He didn't really care, but he knew it was the polite thing to do.

But Ness wasn't Bowser. It hurt him inside when he saw Lucas sitting by himself, wandering in solitude, crying alone. Why had he pushed him away? They once were best friends.

Deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><em>These are fun! Ughh It's 6 am, I need to go to sleep... but I'll probably keep writing...<em>


	5. Forget

**Forget**

There she was, so peaceful, so beautiful. She was absolutely glowing. Link wished that she was next to him. That she was wrapped in his arms. That he was close enough to smell the sweet lilacs she sometimes twisted in her long brown curls. That he was the one that was making her smile. He wished that she was still his, but most of all, he wished he could forget.

Forget the day that he had first met Zelda. Forget how she had changed his life. Forget the way she had made him feel.

But instead, he still gazed lovingly at her. Link hated the beating in his chest when she came near. He hated how he still dreamed about her almost every night. He hated that she loved another man. Most of all, he hated himself for ever letting her go.

Link leaned back, resting his head against the wall, and closed his eyes. He saw her standing in the garden. It was a perfect summer day. The birds were out and singing sweetly, there was just enough breeze to ruffle her hair, the sunshine rippling all the way down. That was the moment he had realized he was truly in love with her. That was also when Zelda had told him that she did not love him.

She had, once. But Link was too proud, too arrogant, too stupid to acknowledge it. He knew she was falling for him. The countless hours they had spent together, the way she seemed to melt a little bit more each time they were together.

That day she had taken his hand and smiled warmer than he thought humanly possible. There was a beautiful tinge of pink on her cheeks. Her wide lavender eyes shifting back and forth nervously. She bit her lip then uttered the two words she had been thinking about for weeks now. She had waited breathlessly for him to return them, but instead he had smiled and wrapped her in an embrace. When he pulled away she turned swiftly, but not before he caught the hurt in her eyes.

After that, she never said it again. Link replayed it over and over in his head. He wanted so badly to go back in time.

It was a few weeks later, that day in the garden. Since then, Link couldn't remember how many times he had told her he loved her. Every time, she would smile sadly at him and shake her head.

"What I wouldn't give to have had you tell me that only a few weeks ago." Zelda had sighed. Then, she had simply stood up and left. How he had hoped that she still returned his feelings. How he had hoped that she was just pretending to move on.

Link opened his eyes to see her wrapping her arms around another man. He wished it was him. He wished she would turn around and come back to him. He wished he had said it sooner.

But most of all, he wished he could forget.

* * *

><p><em>Some say that it's better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all. What do you think?<em>


End file.
